Klaine Advent Drabbles
by Jasanin
Summary: I'm doing the Klaine Advent writing thing, and so I am going to post here each of my little Klaine drabbles for (hopefully) each day. I hope you enjoy! EDIT: So I've decided that rather than being periodically disappointing by not updating this, I will just be disappointing once and not be updating this again. Sorry everyone, there's just too much going on for me. I love you all!
1. Day One: Artist

**AN: Hi all. I have decided that now NaNoWriMo is done, I am going to do the Klaine Advent writing thing, which can be found at klaineadvent . tumblr ** **I'm excited, and this is my first time writing anything Klaine, or posting back on this site. Please feel free to give me criticism on my writing, and please R&R!**

Kurt was at the counter chopping an onion when he first heard the sounds of a frustrated Blaine. He ignored it at first, continuing to prepare their dinner, before he heard the other boy swear loudly. He set the knife down, rinsing his hands quickly before heading into their bedroom.

"Blaine? Is everything okay in here?" He walked through the door to see Blaine hunched over the desk, vigorously trying to erase something on a piece of paper. "What are you working on?" Blaine's head shot up, and he turned the piece of paper over, blushing lightly.

"N-nothing. Never mind, it's just a project I'm working on for school. I just can't get this one part."

"Let me see," Kurt said, walking over. Blaine tried to stop him from taking the piece of paper, but eventually relinquished it.

As Kurt flipped it over Blaine said, "I was just trying to draw something special for you, to show how much I care. I know that it sucks-" He was cut off by Kurt's lips upon his own.

"I love it, " Kurt said as he took the paper and brought it over to his bedside table. On it was a crudely drawn version of the two boys holding hands, looking almost like a child's drawing, with the Kurt drawing having an absurdly high coif of hair and the Blaine sporting the curls that were usually imprisoned by hair gel. "You are more than qualified as an artist to me." He kissed the other man again, who was now grinning, though still blushing furiously, before heading back to the kitchen to finish cooking their dinner. When he returned to call Blaine to the table, he saw another drawing laying on his pillow, and he smiled.


	2. Day Two: Belong

**AN: Okay, I realize that for this one, the content has definitely become much more mature. This was just what I felt I had to write in terms of the prompt word "Belong," though, and I hope you enjoy it! As always, R&R! It is much appreciated!**

Kurt held the vibrator to his boyfriend's cock, enjoying the small moans that were escaping those beautiful lips. Blaine was breathing heavily, wishing that either Kurt would take the vibrator away or take off the damned cock ring, letting him have his release. "K-kurt. Pl-p-p-lease." He pulled at the ropes that were restraining his hands and feet, though he knew that the effort was futile.

"Mmm, yes, I want to hear you beg for it." Kurt laughed lightly, before leaning over and blowing lightly on the head of Blaine's cock, knowing how much it turned him on. Blaine whimpered softly, before whining loudly as Kurt wrapped his lips around his member, the vibrator still working on him. "Oh God! Kurt, please, I need you." Kurt moaned in reply, before quickly slicing the ropes that were holding Blaine's feet and lifting the boy's legs above his head. He grabbed the bottle of lube from the bedside table and put a generous amount on his own cock, abandoning the vibrator for the moment, and lining up with Blaine's hole, which had been prepared for this earlier in their session.

"Who do you belong to, Blaine? Who is the only one who can make you feel like this, make you beg? Who is the one who makes you shake with pleasure?"

"You, I belong to you, Kurt. Please, I need you. Please." Kurt decided he could wait no longer and thrust in, Blaine crying out from the sudden full feeling. Kurt started thrusting, not too slowly, while pumping Blaine's cock, working him closer and closer to the edge. He changed his angle slightly so that he was hitting Blaine's prostate every time, and soon they were communicating through only grunts and moans. When Kurt felt himself getting close, he took the ring off of Blaine and replaced it with the vibrator. Moments later Blaine was crying out as he orgasmed hard, spilling his cum over his and Kurt's chests. Kurt then exploded inside Blaine, continuing to thrust through the waves of his orgasm before finally pulling out. Breathing heavily, he untied Blaine's hands and lay down beside him.

Blaine moved on top of Kurt quickly, and licked up his stomach, removing the cum that he had shot there, before he snuggled into the crook of Kurt's neck, kissing him softly while whispering, "Yours."


	3. Day Three: Consume

Blaine walked out of the subway entrance, three blocks from his and Kurt's apartment. He had just returned from an audition for _How to Succeed in Business without Really Trying_, and he felt confident that he would get some role in it. He was ready to go home and tell his fiancé the great news, until he looked up and saw smoke rising into the sky. His heart dropped to his stomach, as he feared for the worst.

He took off, running as fast as he could to get home, to see if it was their building. He hoped beyond anything he had ever hoped before that it wasn't their apartment, that everything was going to be okay. He pulled his phone out as he ran, calling Kurt and yelling in frustration when it went to voicemail. When he got to the street they lived on, he cried out when he saw the flames that were leaping from the windows of their building. He could hear the fire trucks that were on their way, but he was only concerned with making sure Kurt was okay.

He ran up to the front door, where some police officers that were there tried to stop him from entering the building. He shoved past them, however, forcing his way through. The bottom floor was fairly clear, and he quickly cursed that they lived on the fifth floor as he ran to the stairs, hearing the officers yelling behind him. He took the stairs two or three at a time, and by the time he got to his floor there was a thick haze of smoke in the air. He loosened his bowtie as he ran, pulling his shirt above his mouth and nose. He threw the door open, and was immediately met by a wall of heat. He threw his arm over his face, coughing slightly as he made his way to the bedroom, feeling drawn there, absolutely sure it was where Kurt was.

He ran in, looking around, and almost tripped over the body of his fiancé. He shouted, unsure of what he was saying, but he knelt down, checking for breath and a heartbeat. He was relieved to find a pulse, and quickly picked the boy up, surprised by his own strength, and threw him over his shoulder. He made his way through the apartment, making his way to the stairs much slower than he liked. His shirt had fallen from his mouth, and he could feel the smoke entering his lungs. Somehow, he made his way to the bottom floor, and he pushed his way outside before he felt himself falling forward, felt himself being caught by a man in a firefighters suit.

"Is he okay?" he asked quickly, hoping they knew what he meant.

"Yes, he'll be fine."

Blaine smiled, though he felt pain start to course through his body, and felt himself carried into an ambulance.

Blaine opened his eyes, and saw a white ceiling. He was confused, at first, before he heard the beep of a heart monitor and turned his head to see Kurt sitting beside his bed. "Blaine!" Kurt shouted, before leaping from his seat and standing beside him. "You're okay," he said quietly, and Blaine noticed that his eyes were red from tears. Kurt held Blaine's hand, and lightly kissed Blaine's cheek. Blaine smiled, before looking at his other arm and noticing the burn marks that made their way down it. They weren't too bad, only some covered in bandages. "You saved me," Kurt said softly, before flicking Blaine's nose lightly. "You put yourself in serious danger, though, you idiot." His voice cracked a little, and Blaine sat up, pulling him into a tight hug with his good arm as Kurt sobbed softly. "I love you so much," Kurt whispered.

"I love you too."


	4. Day Four: Dirt

**AN: So this is one of the only things that I could really think of with the word dirt, and I know it's not written that well but I thought it should happen. I guess I really am trying to cover all of the genres I can with these drabbles. Anyway, I hope you've been enjoying these, and please R&R!**

Kurt had flown home for the funeral. Blaine came with him, of course, he had loved Burt like his own father, and he had to be there for moral support. The service itself had been nice, and there were many people there to mourn for him. Carol had passed on a year before, and in the last year Burt had had trouble continuing on. Having lost the two women he had fallen in love with and married in his life was hard on him.

He had died in his sleep, Kurt was told. It was peaceful, and he wasn't in pain. His heart had just stopped. Kurt was in shock, and Blaine was the one to book their tickets on the soonest flight back to Lima. He also called Kurt's directors, letting them know that he wouldn't be able to be in the show because he had just lost his father. The next morning they were on the plane back to Ohio, where Kurt was the one who was going to be setting up the service and the funeral. Thankfully, Burt had good health insurance and Kurt and Blaine had a good amount of money from their Broadway careers.

It was a nice, warm, sunny day. It didn't seem to fit, with the sadness that had settled on Kurt's heart. They stood above the hole in the ground, Kurt clutching the handful of dirt, and with tears streaming down his face, tossed it into the grave. Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulder, and Kurt sobbed into him. Even though his father was gone, and he was full of sorrow, however, he was glad that he had Blaine. He was his rock.


	5. Day Five: Echo

**AN: Sorry that I took so long putting this one up and that it is so short. I wrote it last night before I went to bed, and I wasn't feeling too great so I decided actually posting could wait until today.**

Kurt gripped the sheets, completely taken over by the magic his fiance seemed to be performing down below. As Blaine swirled his tongue around the tip of Kurt's cock while hitting his prostate with his fingers, Kurt started bucking his hips, before reaching down to pull Blaine away. "Too…much…" he said through heaving breaths. "Gonna come if you keep that up."

Blaine smiled before coming up to kiss Kurt, grinding his own hips into the other boy in his need. "Need to be inside you," Blaine said, before grabbing the bottle of lube and putting some into his hand. "God you're hot," he said as he positioned himself between Kurt's legs.

"Would you hurry up and put it in," Kurt whined impatiently. Blaine then thrust, burying himself all the way in. He held still a moment, allowing Kurt to feel more comfortable with the sudden fullness and himself with the sudden tight, warmth surround his cock. "If you don't fucking move…" Kurt said, before Blaine pulled almost all the way out and pushed back in, starting at a fast pace. He made sure to hit the bundle of nerves everytime, and soon Kurt's eyes glazed slightly before he shot his load onto his stomach, his orgasm echoing through his entire body. It wasn't long after that Blaine's rhythm began to be more sporadic, and he pulled out quickly so that he could add his own cum to Kurt's chest. He then fell onto the other boy in an exhausted heap, and they soon drifted off as the held each other in their arms.


	6. Day Six: Falter

**AN: I'm sorry that I am being a day behind on posting these. I am in the process of leaving my college, and everything is just a bit stressful. If you want to read them as they are posted, they are on my tumblr, youremyonlystrength, under the writings tag. **

Blaine stood, adjusting his bowtie nervously. His palms were sweating, and he was more nervous than he felt he had ever been. This was it. The day that he was finally going to be married to the love of his life. They were in a church that one of their friends had been going to, completely gay affirming. After a lot of thought they decided that this should be where they do it, even if Kurt didn't believe in God. He bounced on his feet, trying to shake away the jitters that he was feeling.

He hadn't even been this nervous when he was proposing to Kurt, and that had been a big occasion. He heard the music start to play, and had to get into position. He and Kurt were going to walk down the opposite sides of the aisle, rather than going down the centre, and meet at the front of the church. He counted the beats in his head, before he stepped off. He tried to keep himself from looking across the church at Kurt, but his eyes glanced over, and his steps faltered. It wasn't even that Kurt looked much different than usual, in his perfectly tailored suit. It was just that this was the moment, the one that he had been waiting for his entire life.

They reached the front of the church, facing each other, and Blaine felt most of his anxiety drop away as he smiled at the man that he was going to be spending the rest of his life with. The judge stood before them, they had opted out of using an actual pastor to do the ceremony, and they exchanged their vows.

"I have told you before, Kurt, that it didn't feel like I was getting to know you, but remembering. We belong together, and you are the other half of my soul. When I thought I had lost you, I didn't know if I could continue on. But we made it through all of the tough times, and I know that together, we can make it through whatever the world has to throw at us. I love you will all of my being, Kurt." He took the ring in his hand and placed it on Kurt's slender finger, shaking slightly still.

"Blaine Anderson, I know that we have gone through some rough patches. But we always make it back together. From the first day that I met you on the steps at Dalton, I knew I loved you. It was a perk, I guess, that you were gay and liked me as well. You left your school and came to McKinley for me, and when you graduated you moved your entire life to New York. I mean, I know you went for school, as well, but I like to think that I was a determining factor. I look forward to knowing you for the rest of my life, and for us to love each other for the rest of our lives." Kurt took Blaine's hand, holding it steady as he placed the ring on his finger.

"You may now kiss the groom," the judge said, and Kurt pulled Blaine close, smiling into the kiss as those in attendance applauded. They turned towards the guests as Sam, Santana and Rachel showered them with petals, and made their way back to the entrance of the church, where Blaine had hired a limo to take them to the airport, on their way to a European honeymoon. Blaine couldn't keep the smile from his face, all anxiety removed as he looked into the face of his one true love.


	7. Day Seven: Gift

"Dad, Daddy, it's Christmas!" the little voice called out, before a small figure rushed into his fathers' room. "It's Christmas, wake up! Santa came, Santa came!" The small boy jumped on the bed, before Blaine sat up and grabbed onto the small boy, smiling at him.

"Santa came, did he? And he left you presents?" The boy nodded excitedly. "Then let's go open them!" Blaine shouted, and they both leapt from the bed, Kurt still rubbing his eyes groggily. He looked at the clock as he pulled himself from bed. "I swear that this happens earlier every year," he said as he walked sleepily to the living room of their apartment.

Sammy was already sitting on the floor next to the large tree they had, ripping into one of the packages. He smiled brightly and cried out in excitement as he pulled out a remote control car. Blaine looked over at Kurt curiously, who just shrugged. The two men sat on the couch as they watched their son as he moved quickly from gift to gift, some distracting him more than others.

As Sammy continued with his own presents, Kurt went over to the tree to get the gift that he had gotten for his husband, as Blaine did the same. They had a rule, they could get Sammy around ten gifts, but for each other, they would get only one. They sat back down as they carefully opened their presents. Blaine smiled as he opened the box and found a nice, silk bowtie, and Kurt gasped as he pulled out a silver bracelet engraved with each of the boys' names, all in their own handwriting.

"Blaine! This is too much! I can't believe this. I feel terrible now, all I did was get you a bowtie." Blaine held his husband's hand, neither of them really noticing that their son had stopped with his presents and was now watching their exchange.

"Kurt, it is alright. I love the bowtie so much, you know how I love them. I just wanted to do something very special for you." He kissed the other man lightly, and smiled at him. They looked back at Sammy, who had rushed off into his room to bring out a couple of small ornaments.

"I made this in class for you! We can put them on the tree. Do you like them, do you like them?" The two men took the small ornaments, made out of paper mache, Blaine's saying "I love you Daddy," and Kurt's saying, "I love you Dad." They both smiled, before telling the boy that they loved them very much, and placed them on the tree. Sammy sat back down and decided to open up some of the toys while Blaine went to start breakfast. Kurt came up behind him as he put the frying pan on the stove, and whispered in his ear, "Besides, I can give you even more of a gift later," before kissing him on the neck and walking back into the living room to watch over Sammy.


	8. Day Eight: Human

"Shit," Blaine said, throwing down his pencil. He was working on some of his Music Theory homework, covered in eraser marks and shavings.

"Not going well?" Kurt asked, looking up from his own assignment.

"I'm never going to get this down. It's really difficult. I don't see why I have to learn to do this in the first place, all I want to do is sing." He put his head in his hands, and Kurt jumped up from his desk, coming over to comfort his boyfriend. "I'm going to flunk out of college at this rate," Blaine said sadly.

"That is entirely not true, Blaine," Kurt said, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders. "You aren't going to flunk out; you're not even close to failing anything. We all know that you have an amazing voice, and you are able to play so many instruments. You have so much talent, and so much passion, and there will be nothing that could keep you from achieving anything." He felt like he was in some sort of sappy movie, the character who tries to make the main character realize their potential.

"I just get really stressed out sometimes. I'm sorry." He turned to look into Kurt's eyes. "I get really upset when I can't do something, I'm sorry that I was yelling."

Kurt pulled him close and kissed the top of his head. "You're human, Blaine. It happens to the best of us." He rubbed his hand through the dark curls, before kissing his lips. He then went and pulled his chair over to the desk, picking up Blaine's pencil. "Now, I finished this class, just barely, with Rachel's help last year. And so, I am going to help you."

Blaine smiled. "You are the best boyfriend anyone could ask for." Then they turned to the work, hands clasped together as they did.


	9. Day Nine: Ice

Kurt was above Blaine, kissing him lightly, making sure that the bonds on the other boy were not too tight, but also enough that he wouldn't be able to slip out of them. "You look so good like this," he murmurs into Blaine's neck, before nipping the skin lightly. He starts kissing down the skin until he reaches the clavicle, kissing into the hollow of Blaine's neck, before he sits up and gets off the bed. Blaine whines lightly.

"What are you doing? Are you going to leave me like this again?" There had been a day where, just for his amusement, Kurt had tied Blaine to the bed and just left him there for a while with a hard-on, before coming back and jerking off in front of him, allowing him no release. It had been harder for Blaine than they thought, and though he hadn't safe-worded, he wasn't entirely comfortable with the situation, and Kurt had promised himself he wouldn't do leave him there alone again.

"No, don't worry. I'll be right back; I just got a new idea for us to try." Kurt smiled evilly, before he takes a silk scarf around Blaine's eyes, effectively blindfolding him, before walking from the room. Blaine shifted uncomfortably on the bed, anxious and excited for whatever it was that Kurt had planned.

He heard Kurt reenter the room and come over to the bed. His hard-on strained at the boxers that were sitting just below his waist, and he felt Kurt motion for him to lift his hips so they could be removed. He obliged, and felt himself spring forward, where he was immediately taken into Kurt's grasp. Kurt pumped him a few times before he removed his hand, and Blaine moaned at the loss of contact. He felt Kurt climb onto the bed above him, and sensed his face above his own. He lifted his head, trying to make contact. Kurt placed his lips on Blaine's, and Blaine was shocked to feel a chill, especially when Kurt opened his mouth. He ended up sucking in an ice cube, and bit it in half, chewing it while laughing and saying, "So this was your bright idea."

"Is it to your satisfaction?" Kurt asked, stealing another kiss.

"Of course, anything for you," Blaine said, and then cried out in shock as he felt a piercing cold on his left nipple. Kurt started circling it around, before he removed the ice and placed his mouth over the nipple, sucking lightly on it. Blaine was surprised by the difference in temperatures, though not unhappy. When Kurt moved the ice to his other nipple, then started alternating, he felt his cock growing impossibly harder.

After a small while Kurt just threw the ice to the side as he moved down Blaine's chest and down to his erection, wrapping his mouth around the length and taking it all in. Blaine felt his eyes roll back slightly as he gasped and thrust his hips. Kurt took his mouth off so he could lightly slap Blaine's ass. "Keep still. Or you won't be getting off today." Blaine nodded quickly, anxious for some sort of relief. Kurt leaned back over and took a long lick from base to head, while taking a finger he had lubed up and rubbing around Blaine's entrance. Kurt motioned for him to lift his legs so he had better access, and Blaine immediately obliged. Kurt pushed his finger past the ring of muscles and started pumping it in and out slowly, before he added another and started scissoring them slightly, stretching Blaine open more and more.

It wasn't long before he lubed up his own cock and placed it at the entrance. He felt like he should make Blaine wait for it a little longer, but he wasn't sure how much longer he would last watching the quivering body beneath him, and he thrust in quickly, holding a moment before he started moving fast. He lifted Blaine's ass a little more in the air so that the angle was a bit better, and soon Blaine was coming from the sensation of Kurt hitting his prostate at each thrust. Kurt quickened his pace, and Blaine whimpered slightly from his sensitivity, but soon Kurt was coming himself, and he held himself in for a moment longer, before Blaine started wiggling in discomfort. He pulled the scarf from Blaine's eyes, and kissed him deeply as he untied his bound hands. "How about we go to the shower and clean up, love?"


	10. Day Ten: Jigsaw

Blaine's cell phone dinged and vibrated across the table. He glanced over at it and pulled the wood he was sawing away from the machine, turned the machine off and put his safety goggles on top of his head. He grabbed the phone and opened the text from Kurt. _Hey babe, do you want to spend our free period in the glee room?_ He sighed before he replied, _I can't, I'm behind on my woodshop project_. _:/_

It wasn't technically true, it wasn't due until next week. He had talked to his teacher earlier about this. He had to finish it by the end of the day though, so that he could give it to Kurt for his birthday, and so he was putting all of his effort into it. They had to make at least five of them, and Blaine was sure he could throw the others together before next week. It turned out that Blaine actually really liked some of this creative, hands-on stuff.

He put his phone back down and pulled the goggles back over his face. He had finished cutting the length of wood, now he just had to use the jigsaw to give it more of the shape he desired. From there he used the router to carve along the edges. He smiled as he picked up the piece of wood and blew the wood shavings off of it. He grabbed the wood burning device and his pencil, and stenciled out the letters before taking the tool and starting to burn the letters in. From there he started staining, and, looking at the time on his phone, realized that while it was drying he would have time to go and hang out with Kurt. He texted Kurt back to say that the situation had changed, and rushed to the glee room.

"I'm glad you were able to come," Kurt said quietly. Blaine smiled as he kissed Kurt's neck.

"Of course, it's your birthday, babe. I tried to hurry so I could come see you. Now, enough talking, more making out." They continued as they were, sitting behind the piano before everyone else came into the room.

After Glee Club, Blaine rushed back to the woodshop room so that he could take the picture he had had printed earlier and put it on the piece, screwing a metal frame around it. He picked up the piece and smiled brightly. He knew Kurt would love it.

Later that night he was at the Hummel's house, after they had had dinner and ate cake. Kurt and Blaine had taken a second slice each to Kurt's room, where Blaine was planning on giving Kurt his present. Burt and Carole had retired to their room for the night, and they had stopped coming into the room to see what the boys were doing after one night that Burt had walked in on a scene he hadn't particularly wanted to see. "I know I can't stop you guys from doing whatever you will," Burt had said after, "I just want you to make sure you're safe and you keep the noise down." Finn had gone out with Rachel, and wouldn't be back until late.

"Okay," Kurt said, plopping onto his bed and taking a forkful of cake. "I'm ready for my present. And I swear, if you have a bow around your dick…" he paused. "Actually, I wouldn't say no to that." They both burst into laughter, before Blaine reached into his bag and pulled out the gift, wrapped sort of haphazardly. It turned out that whatever skill he had for other creative stuff did not extend to give him any wrapping skills. Kurt tore the paper away, before gasping and covering his mouth. "Blaine! You made this?"

He held the plaque in his hands, looking at the picture that Blaine had photo shopped together, a collage of many of the pictures the two had taken together, prom, dates, and such. Beneath the picture, burned into the wood in Blaine's neatest script, said World's Best Boyfriend. Blaine held his hands in his lap, blushing slightly. "I mean, I know it isn't much, but I got the idea from our assignment in class and I thought it would be cute, but I understand if you don't really care much for it, I know I'm not that good and-"

Kurt silenced him with his lips. "Blaine," he said as he pulled back. "I love it."

"You really mean it?"

"Of course I do! This is the most heartfelt thing that anyone has done for me! You actually took the time to make this. Honestly, it should belong to you, because you are obviously the best boyfriend." Kurt smiled, then kissed Blaine again. He pulled him close, setting the plaque down so that he could fully embrace him. Blaine smiled into the kiss, pulling Kurt close as well, and when Kurt started running his tongue along Blaine's lips, he eagerly opened his mouth to accept him in. Kurt pulled Blaine down to the bed, straddling him as he forced his tongue further, clashing with Blaine's as they grew more intense, more desperate in their need.

Kurt broke the kiss quickly so that he could start taking his clothes off, having to first unbutton his vest and work on the shirts underneath. Blaine laughed as he took off his bowtie and pulled his polo off. "We really need to discuss these layers. You should have thought this through a little more, it being your birthday and everything."

Kurt laughed lightly, before just pulling the shirt over his head in his impatience. "I can't sacrifice my wardrobe just because you can't be patient," he said as he threw his shirt to the side and went back to the bed. As their lips met again, Blaine ran his hands over Kurt's chest, caressing the muscles before he made his way down to the button of his pants, starting to undo them. He started kissing Kurt's neck as he quickly pulled him onto the bed, switching so that he was on top. He opened up the zipper of Kurt's pants, groping his growing erection through the boxers. He kissed down his boyfriend's chest, sliding his focus down to Kurt's abs and navel. He flicked his tongue into his belly button, before finally just sliding his pants and boxers down in one pull. Kurt kicked out of them while Blaine stared at his growing cock, transfixed by the sight. He didn't wait long before taking it in his mouth, coaxing it into growing harder, feeling it thicken in his mouth. He flicked his tongue across the head as he brought a hand up to play with his balls.

Kurt was soon moaning, twisting his hands into Blaine's gelled hair. Blaine was taking him all the way into his mouth, and Kurt could feel himself hitting the back of Blaine's throat. It had taken a while, but Blaine had been determined to learn to deepthroat, and Kurt was not complaining. Soon he pulled Blaine's head away. "Enough, that's good," he said, before pulling Blaine up to his face so he could kiss him. "This isn't really very fair. I'm all naked and you still have your pants on." Blaine smiled as he slid out of his pants and boxers, before returning to claim Kurt's mouth. Kurt reached down to start pumping Blaine's cock, which was already hard.

After a little while Kurt broke away to reach over to the bed stand and opened the drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom. He put some lube on his fingers, bringing his hand back to Blaine's ass as he took Blaine's mouth again and his cock in his other hand. He rubbed around Blaine's entrance, eliciting a short moan, before he slid inside, causing Blaine to moan even louder into Kurt's mouth. Kurt started to pump his finger and Blaine's cock with the same rhythm, soon adding another finger and working Blaine's ass, stretching it in preparation. Blaine broke from the kiss quickly. "Kurt, please, need you," he said quickly. Kurt nodded quickly, having been thinking the same thing. He slid out from under Blaine, grabbing the condom and ripping it open with his teeth. "Oh god that is so hot," Blaine said as Kurt started rolling it down his shaft.

"Does it make me seem pathetic if I tell you I've been practicing?" Kurt asked as he poured some lube into his hand and started rubbing it onto himself.

"No, it makes it hotter," Blaine said, and Kurt moved over and pushed Blaine onto his hands and knees. He took his already lubed hand and rubbed around Blaine's entrance again, wanting to make sure there was enough. He positioned himself at Blaine's entrance, before slowly pushing in. Blaine relaxed, but he couldn't help gasping as Kurt bottomed out, holding still so that Blaine could accommodate his length. "Okay," Blaine said breathlessly. "You can start moving." Kurt remained still, though, leaning over to Blaine's ear.

"Do you really think you're the one calling the shots here?" He said huskily, before nipping Blaine's ear. He really wanted to move, to feel the friction, though, so he pulled out slowly, before pushing himself all the way back in. He kept at the agonizingly slow pace for a while, until Blaine was whimpering at him to go faster, and he couldn't take the buildup anymore. He started quickening his pace, his balls slapping against Blaine's ass and Blaine's moans filling the room. "Be quiet," Kurt said softly. "You don't want to wake my dad, do you?" Blaine shook his head and bit his lip to try and keep quiet. It was difficult, though, as Kurt was making sure to hit his prostate with each thrust.

Kurt's rhythm started to stagger a little as he grew closer to his climax, and when he felt like he was too close to the edge, he pulled out, bringing a whimper from Blaine, but as he pulled the condom off Blaine realized what he wanted and turned around, quickly taking Kurt into his mouth and sucking lightly, bringing Kurt fully to his orgasm. Kurt moaned as he felt himself shoot into Blaine's mouth, and Blaine worked to swallow every bit of his cum, moaning lightly at the taste, which only served for Kurt to shoot a bit more into his mouth. He made sure that Kurt's cock was completely clean before letting it drop from his mouth.

"Now it's your turn," Kurt said, and he dropped down, taking Blaine into his own mouth. Blaine's eyes instantly rolled back, and Kurt thrust his fingers back into his ass, making sure to rub Blaine's prostate, and soon Kurt felt Blaine's cock twitching as he was about to come. Kurt pulled his mouth off, and finished Blaine off with his hand, watching as Blaine shot onto his stomach. He smiled as Blaine closed his eyes, and Kurt moved forward to lick up Blaine's abs, cleaning him up. When he finished, he kissed Blaine deeply. They pulled the covers over them, pulling each other close.

"Birthday sex is the best," Blaine said, and they both laughed lightly. "I love you Kurt."

"I love you too, Blaine."


	11. Day Eleven: Key

"Blaine."

Blaine opened his eyes. He had been so into the moment, feeling the pleasures from Kurt's mouth on his hard member, and the sudden removal of that warm mouth and the desperation in Kurt's voice brought him out of that. "What's wrong, sweetheart? What's going on?"

Kurt spoke softly, so much so that Blaine couldn't hear him. He cocked his head to the side, and Kurt repeated himself a little louder. "I think I lost the key." Blaine felt the colour drain from his face. He pulled at the handcuffs securing him to the headboard, as though that would magically make them come off.

"What do you mean, you lost the key?" He said lowly.

"I mean, that I don't remember where I put it. I thought I had set it on that table, but it isn't there." The older boy climbed down from the bed so that he could search the floor. "It isn't down here, I'm so sorry, babe, I don't know what could have happened." Blaine was beginning to panic a little, but he calmed his breathing and told himself that it was going to be okay, if they really needed to, they could get Santana to pick the lock. That would be an awkward conversation in the making, though.

"It's okay, Kurt." And actually, he felt as though it was. If anything, he had become even harder. The idea that he really couldn't escape, that there was absolutely nothing he could do thrilled him. "Just, Kurt, please. I need you." Kurt stood and looked down at him. He looked vaguely confused. Blaine thrust his hips into the air to emphasize what he meant. "I'm just, god, I'm so horny. I don't even care about the key right now, I just need you."

"A-are you sure?" Kurt asked. Blaine only whimpered in response, knowing that that sound was one that nearly always made Kurt want to do things to him. "I mean," he turned and looked around the room quickly. "Fuck it, I'm going to ride you so goddamn hard-" Blaine grinned widely. He thrust his hips again in anticipation, and Kurt climbed back onto the bed, holding him down. "Don't move. Not yet." He reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube, pouring some onto his hand as he turned his back to Blaine, presenting his ass to him. Blaine moaned at the sight. Kurt brought his hand around and slowly circled his hole before sliding a finger in. Blaine's hips tried to jump up again, but Kurt held him down still with his other hand.

Kurt moaned lightly as he pumped his finger, before adding the second, and then the third. Blaine felt like he might just explode from the sight of Kurt fucking himself on his fingers, but he knew better. Kurt had slid into dom mode, and Blaine was sliding more into his submission. He wouldn't cum until Kurt allowed it. Kurt finally removed his fingers, and Blaine could see his hole gaping slightly. He closed his eyes, before feeling lube pour onto his cock and Kurt gripping him tightly, making sure the entire shaft was covered. He groaned, so close to the edge, but trying desperately to will it away. When Kurt climbed on top of him, he started biting his lip, the pain taking him slightly away from the edge.

Kurt line Blaine up to his hole, staying there, the muscles in his leg tense, until Blaine almost couldn't stand it any longer, and thrust himself down, taking all of Blaine inside. "Oh god. You're so tight, sir, so tight." Kurt covered his mouth.

"No speaking, unless I tell you." Blaine was nodding, the desperation in his eyes almost overwhelming Kurt, who decided that they'd better start the rhythm. Blaine was reduced to gasping breaths and repressed moans in no time, trying as hard as he could not to explode. He didn't think he had ever felt this desperate. Kurt leaned forward and kissed him deeply, keeping his pace, before pulling back and shouting, "Now, Blaine!"

It was instantaneous. Blaine was shooting into Kurt, seeing stars behind his closed eyelids, crying out as he felt wave after wave of pleasure coursing through his body. He was just regaining his breath when Kurt pulled himself off of his softening member, and when he opened his eyes he saw Kurt's cock in front of his face.

"Open." Blaine obeyed immediately, and soon Kurt's cock was deep in his throat, and he was sucking lightly, running his tongue along the sensitive part just under the head. He could feel his cum dripping from Kurt's ass and onto his stomach, and he soon felt Kurt's cock twitching in his mouth, about ready to explode. Kurt slid out, but Blaine kept his mouth open, desperate to catch whatever he could, get as much of a taste of Kurt as he could. He felt the first spurt on his cheek, the next hitting his tongue directly, and the next going from his forehead down to his chin. He swallowed as much as he could, before Kurt stopped him. "I just want to see you like this," Kurt said, and Blaine nodded.

Soon Kurt was leaning down to kiss him. "Such a good boy," he said, before sliding his tongue inside Blaine's mouth. Blaine felt his hands release from the handcuffs, and opened his eyes, pulling away from Kurt to see the key in his hand and the handcuffs dangling. Kurt grinned widely.

"I remembered. I left the key beneath your pillow."


	12. Day Twelve: Loft

Kurt was rushing around the kitchen, while Blaine sat at the table and tried to calm him down. "It will be okay, honey. Everything will work out for this." Kurt stopped as he pulled a pan from the cupboard, staring at Blaine. He set the pan on the counter and walked over so that he was staring into Blaine's eyes.

"Blaine, this is a very important day. We are celebrating the fact that you have just finished writing your very own Broadway musical. Everyone we care about and some that we don't will be coming to our loft tonight to come and congratulate you. Everything has to be perfect." Blaine pulled his fiancé closer and kissed him softly.

"Kurt. I really appreciate this, I really do. But you don't have to stress yourself out about it. We can just order some food; you don't have to cook all of it. I already cleaned out there, and everything is basically ready. Sam is going to pick up all of the drinks on his way here." He kissed him again. "I love you, which is why I am telling you that you need to slow down and not worry so much."

Kurt frowned slightly. He stared into Blaine's eyes for a few minutes before turning around to grab the pan again. "Fine, I'll 'slow down.' But I'm still making you baby cupcakes." Blaine grinned, leaning back in his seat and before humming some of the opening number from his show.


	13. Day Thirteen: Message

_Ding_.

Kurt looked down at his phone. _New text: Blaine Anderson 3. _He opened the message. _Hey Sweetheart, how are you? Hard at work?_ Kurt looked up at the counter, trying to see if the barista had put his coffee up there. He opened a new message. **Not quite yet. Have to get my afternoon coffee, and then home to lock myself in my room to try and get this paper done by tomorrow. What about you? Busy as ever with glee?**

"Grande non-fat mocha!" the barista called. Kurt sent the message and stood, sliding his phone into his pocket and shouldering his bag. He grabbed his coffee, saying a quick thank you to the girl behind the counter and leaving the shop, stepping into the snowy streets of New York. The coffee shop was a small one, only a few blocks from his apartment with Rachel and Santana. His phone went off again, signaling another message.

_Not as much right now. Taking a bit of a break. So you're going to be busy tonight? _

**Probably? Why? Did you want to Skype? Because I can.**

_No, it's okay. I don't want to keep you from your work._ Kurt sighed as he read the message and put the key in the door, surprised to find that it was already unlocked. It was four o'clock on a Thursday, Rachel would be at rehearsal and Santana should still be at work. He shrugged, assuming that one of the two was home early for some reason. He shed his coat as he walked in the door and threw his keys down on the table. Taking a long drink of his coffee, he opened the bedroom door and almost dropped it in shock.

Sitting on his bed, hands cuffed to the headboard and wearing only his boxers was Blaine. Kurt composed himself, closing the door and going about his usual routine of setting down his bag, taking out his laptop, and sitting down to his desk to check his emails. He checked the reflection on his screen; Blaine was grinning widely. Kurt yawned and stretched, slipping out of his shirt as he did. Blaine shifted on the bed, and Kurt could see his growing erection. He smiled and stood, walking over to the bed. He saw Blaine's phone sitting next to him, the speaking app up for him to just speak his texts. He shook his head.

"You always show up unannounced." He noticed on the bed stand a bowl filled with a solid block of ice. "What is that?"

Blaine blushed. "I asked Santana to take the key to the cuffs and freeze it in there overnight. So I'd be stuck here." Kurt felt his cock start to harden even more. His phone dinged again. Still in a bit of a stunned silence, he pulled his phone out.

_**Have fun tonight, boys.**_ From Santana Lopez.

"I am going to kill her," Kurt said. "But not before I thank her profusely," he added, as he stripped out of his pants and climbed onto the bed.


	14. Day Fourteen: Neon

Blaine drummed his fingers along the side of the car door, trying to will the taxi to go faster. Of course the traffic was like this, though, it was New York City, and it was right at the beginning of the new Broadway season. The cab slowly moved through the many theatres, and Blaine glanced up at the many signs announcing shows. There was only one he cared for, though.

And there it was, a giant poster of his beautiful boyfriend Kurt, and up on top, in neon lights, Kurt's name, along with the other main actors. And beneath them all, "The hit new musical written by Blaine Anderson." Tears glistened in Blaine's eyes, this was it, this was their big moment.

"Damn, I bet you had to pay a fortune for these tickets," the cab driver said. "This musical opening is all anyone has been talking about lately."

Blaine smiled. "Well, I didn't really have to pay anything to see the show. I worked hard for it, though. I'm the writer."

The driver slammed on the break. It was good that they were barely moving, or Blaine would have smashed his face on the seat. The driver turned around. "You've gotta be shitting me. There is no way this is happening." He put a hand to his head. "I am driving Blaine Anderson to his Broadway premiere."

Blaine thought for a moment. The look in the man's eyes, it really seemed like he was star struck. He reached into his pocket. "Hey, if you're interested, I mean, I know you've probably got better things to do, but they gave me a couple tickets as the writer, and seeing as my boyfriend is in the show, do you want to see it?" The man's eyes widened. He pulled over to the side of the street, and put some sort of tag in the window.

"You aren't pulling my leg, are you? You would really do that?"

"Of course I would." Blaine extended the ticket to the man. He took it, and swore under his breath, unable to believe what was happening.

"You are a saint, sir. A god-send. Don't you worry about the fare, this more than makes up for it." He flipped a switch, turning off the light on the top of the car and got out, opening Blaine's door for him. "Oh," the man said, looking down at his own attire. "I'm not really dressed for the occasion."

"Nonsense, you are fine. Besides, you're with the writer, no one will care." They started to the theatre, and Blaine assumed that the tag the man had put on the windshield was something that would let him stay parked there, because a couple of officers walked up, saw it, and walked away again.

They entered the theatre, and Blaine led them to the box where he was to be seated, the man trailing behind, taking in everything. They sat, and soon the curtains rose, revealing Kurt in a suit and tie. Blaine couldn't help thinking how perfect his boyfriend looked, and how wonderful his voice sounded tonight. The man was sitting on the edge of his seat the entire time, laughing when necessary, and altogether completely engrossed in the show.

Once the show was done and it was time for the performers came out to meet everyone, Blaine slid up to meet them all. He figured he should probably greet people as well. He noticed that the cab driver looked awkward, but he pulled him by the hand to come with him. "Come on, you should meet Kurt." He stepped behind his boyfriend and tapped on his shoulder. Kurt turned around and smiled before pulling Blaine into a long embrace. "You performed wonderfully," Blaine whispered into his ear. Then he pulled back. "Kurt, there is someone I would like you to meet." He gestured to the man. "This is…" and he trailed off, realizing he had never once asked the man his name.

"Jayson. And it is such an honour. You were amazing up there." Kurt shook the man's hand, and looked curiously at Blaine.

"He drove me here. Jayson is a cab driver, and he seemed so excited about the show, and even more when I mentioned who I was, that I invited him to watch."

Jayson smiled. "He offered for me to watch with him, and how could I pass up such an opportunity?" He looked at his watch. "Shit, I really should be going. Gotta be able to bring home the bacon." He laughed lightly, before extending his hand to each of the two men again. "It really was an honour, I'm sorry I have to rush away."

"Wait, why don't we get lunch or something sometime, Jayson. It would be our pleasure." Kurt extended his hand, a card between his fingers. Blaine recognized it as one of the few that had Kurt's cell phone number on it, the one he only gave to directors and such, those who had to be able to contact him at any time. "Just text me a time when you are free, and we can meet up."

Jayson looked like he might pass out. He just stared at the card in his hand, before looking up at the two men. "Thank you so so much. Holy- I really hope this isn't just a dream. I'll – I can't believe I'm saying this – I'll talk to you later." He grinned, before running off.

Kurt smiled and hugged Blaine's arm. "You are too kind. But, I think that you might have made us a new friend."

Blaine smiled back, feeling good about the entire night, and then the reporters came up, asking him, Kurt, and the other cast members questions, trying to get their fill for the reviews in the morning.


	15. Day Fifteen: Overture

**AN: I AM SO SO SORRY. The other guy who works for my dad had to leave, because his mother is in the hospital and isn't doing so well and his father is old enough that he has a hard time doing things himself, so he went out there to help take care of them. So I am now working both of our shifts and have practically no free time right now. BUT I still want to get these drabbles done. I want to do them all, so I'll just be posting them after the holidays as well, if necessary. I'm going to get them at least hand-written while I'm at work and type them up later. I am so sorry, again, and thank you all so much.**

"Blaine, when are you going to come to bed? It's already two in the morning." Kurt shuffled over to where Blaine was still hunched, one hand on the keyboard of his electronic piano while the other was writing the notes down as he played them. Kurt rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"I just have the Overture to finish, and then I'm done. I just have to write out the parts for the clarinets and flutes and trumpets and…" Kurt shushed him, pulling him into a hug.

"You can do it in the morning, hun. It will still be there, along with all of the thoughts in your head."

"Kurt," Blaine said, turning so he was facing his fiancé. "How many nights have you stayed up because you just can't finish an outfit?"

Kurt frowned. "But I can't fall asleep without you in bed with me," he said sadly. Blaine's face softened a little.

"I can't either, Kurt. I always pretend until you come to bed."

They both looked at each other for several moments, before they laughed. Blaine turned off the keyboard and set his papers aside, before heading to the bedroom. Kurt smiled happily as he followed. In the bed, he curled almost immediately into Blaine, sighing at the comfort that the other man's presence brought him.


	16. Pulse

Pulse

Kurt sat in the waiting room for the auditions, wringing his hands and looking to the clock. He stood and started pacing the room. He was the last audition, which he knew was a good thing generally, to be first or last, but still he was overwhelmingly nervous.

"Kurt, you need to sit, relax. This will be fine." Blaine was sitting in the room with him, he had tagged along for moral support. "You had such a great run with the last show, they would have to be crazy not to cast you."

Kurt sat, though he didn't feel too much better, no matter what Blaine told him, and he was still fidgeting a bit. When Blaine wrapped an arm around his shoulder, however, he felt some of the tension drop, and relaxed a bit into his fiancé's arms.

"Your pulse is racing," Blaine said, before lightly kissing Kurt's forehead. He pulled the man closer. "You shouldn't be nervous. You are an amazing actor and an amazing singer. And besides, you did all of your rituals this morning. You had your lucky breakfast, you're wearing your lucky boxers. You got a lucky blow job," at that he smirked and Kurt nudged him with his elbow.

"That's not lucky, that's just something I've come to expect."

"Oh, you were coming, alright," Blaine said with a laugh, and Kurt pushed him away playfully.

"Now is not the time to try and get me horny, Mr. Anderson," he said, his voice somewhat stern sounding, before he broke into a smile.

"Kurt Hummel." The man appeared in the doorway, clipboard in hand and gesturing for Kurt to follow him. Blaine gave Kurt a quick kiss, before the other man stood and followed the man with the clipboard. Blaine grinned, now that it was time for Kurt to perform, he was all confidence.


	17. Quick

Quick

"Please Kurt?" Blaine begged, kissing his finace' lightly.

"No Blaine," Kurt said, pushing the other man away. "Rachel and Santana went only a couple of blocks to the store, the could be back at any time."

"We have plenty of time," Blaine said, "We'll just have to be quick about it." He grinned, pulling Kurt close, the other man's back to his chest. He brought his arms around, rubbing Kurt's chest as he lightly bit at the sensitive spot behind his ear.

"Shit, Blaine," Kurt said, as he felt himself starting to grow harder, his pants becoming even more uncomfortably tight. Blaine brought his hand down to Kurt's erection and chuckled lightly.

"Let's get you out of these restricting clothes," he said, rubbing Kurt's cock through the pants as he unbuttoned and unzipped with the other. Kurt didn't wait, he just pulled his shirt over his head and dropped his pants. When all of his clothes were thrown onto the floor, he stood there, fully naked while Blaine was still fully clothed, but staring hungrily at his fiance's body. Barely a couple seconds later Blaine was on his knees in front of Kurt, taking the other man's cock into his mouth, not wasting any time before taking him fully into his throat.

"Fuck," Kurt breathed, having to place a hand on Blaine's head to keep himself steady. Blaine hummed happily around Kurt's cock, causing the other man to jerk his hips, forcing himself further into Blaine's throat. All too soon, Blaine pulled off and Kurt whined quietly, until Blaine stood and kissed him hard. Kurt pulled at the hem of Blaine's shirt, struggling to get it over his head. It wasn't long until Blaine was naked as well. Blaine was already fully hard, drops of pre-cum springing to the tip. He stopped Kurt, though, when he tried to go to his knees.

"There's no time baby. Besides, I just want to fuck you." He pulled Kurt into the kitchen, where he opened a drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. He poured a generous amount onto his hand, coating himself well. He turned Kurt so that he was bending over the counter, and brought his fingers to his ass.

"No, there's no time," Kurt said. "Besides, I think I'm still pretty open from last night." Blaine groaned lightly at that, before lining himself up to Kurt's entrance and slowly pushing in. Once he bottomed out, he stilled, feeling that Kurt was still a bit tense and tight. He also wanted to just enjoy the feeling, he wasn't sure he'd ever fucked his fiance without fingering generously beforehand. "Blaine, I'm fine. Please. I just need you to move."

Blaine decided not to argue, and pulled himself almost all the way out before slamming back in, setting up a fairly quick pace. Kurt's moans filled the apartment as Blaine thrust into his prostate each time. Blaine wrapped a hand around Kurt's cock, stroking quickly to bring him to the edge.

"Hey, Porcelain, Burt Reynolds, we're back." Blaine jerked, trying to pull out quickly before he orgasmed, instead finding himself gripping the counter tightly as as low groan escaped his lips and he shot into Kurt, feeling him orgasm as well. Santana peered into the kitchen and swore loudly in Spanish. "Faberry, I dropped an earring in the stairway, help me find it!" Blaine mouthed a thank you quickly. Santana waved a hand. "Just make sure you clean up and sanitize everything. Quickly."


	18. River

River

Blaine stood up, rubbing his back which ached from a long while bent over the firewood, trying to get a fire started. After what seemed like an eternity, he finished and went to fetch Kurt, who was in the tent taking a nap. It had been quite some time since Blaine had last gone camping, the same for Kurt, and he figured it would be a good time for both of them. Kurt had even bought what seemed like an entirely new wardrobe for the occasion. Blaine had known of this spot from his childhood, where he and Cooper would come for weekends. It was just beside a river, where they could fish if they wanted (he highly doubted Kurt would want to, however), and which provided a beautiful view during the sunrise and sunset.

Blaine entered the tent. "Kurt, sweetheart, the fire is all lit, and we should be able to make some dinner soon." Kurt grumbled, rolling over in the sleeping bag before sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Blaine smiled, taking in the beautiful man before him.

Kurt smiled back, and his pupils widened. "Well, I sure know what I'd like for dinner. He pulled Blaine on top of him, kissing him deeply.

"Kurt, we have all weekend," Blaine laughed.

"Exactly, let's not waste a moment."


End file.
